


Of heaven and hell

by hinataboke9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Hinata Shouyou, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Short One Shot, That's it, and they are in love, hinata is a small angel everyone underestimates, kinda angsty i guess, no plot just soft longing, tobio is a demon everybody fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinataboke9/pseuds/hinataboke9
Summary: He would breathe him in, together with the dust and the moonlight, and he would drift into a light sleep, barely aware of his surroundings, with Tobio's chest rising and falling, and when the sky would turn as red as his hair, Tobio would dry his tears and kiss them away, and swear to be back again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Of heaven and hell

Shouyou wasn't allowed on earth often.

He wasn’t allowed much really, his days were plain and boring, his superiors often simply ignoring him, to the point he’d started wondering why he was there if they didn’t need him at all.

What was a minor angel like him good for in heaven?

On the rare days he was assigned a task, his soul would shine with excitement at the thought of leaving that place even for a short few hours, to see something different, something new, and by the time he got back his eyes would be on the ground again, head down, and his white robes would fall carelessly, almost invisible to the eyes of every other angel around.

Most of the times he would sneak out, hoping no one was going to notice his absence, hide his white wings to feel the grass under his feet, the oxygen in his lungs, the sun on his skin.

He would run into a dark alley and climb the stairs of an old abandoned motel, carefully avoiding the broken pieces of glass on the steps, and enter the third room on the left, where he knew Tobio would wait for him.

He always sat on the dusted mattress, perfectly motionless in the shadows, until the black hood that reached down to his nose would easily lift with Shouyou's hands, that would then rest on the demon's face. Perfect features, Shouyou had always thought, and those blue eyes could pierce through every thought of his.

There was barely need for words between the two of them. Shouyou liked to talk, but Tobio's hands on him would leave him breathless, cold fingertips tracing his lips and his cheekbones and his jaw, then moving on his back as their bodies pressed together, resting on Shouyou's shoulder blades, where his wings would have started.

Tobio could leave hell when he liked. He was known among the demons, as a ruthless, bloodthirsty king, and no one dared to contradict him.

Shouyou, on the other hand, had risked getting in trouble many times, but still, he continued to climb those creaking stairs up to that dim room, to let a demon's claws gently make their way up his spine and in his flaming hair. He was not in the least afraid, not anymore. To him, Tobio was no cold-hearted king, he was the gentlest touch, light as the moon, easy as breathing, and the only eyes that really looked at him, and saw him.

Then their lips would touch, Shouyou's burning skin against Tobio's frozen blood, and Shouyou would whisper a soft _hello_ , breathing the other's air.

He would heal Tobio's wunds and kiss over his scars, he would ask about hell and tell about heaven as his head laid on the demon's chest, where his heart beat steady and slow, so slow that any human would've thought he was dead.

He would let his eyes close, pale hands still in his hair, trusting that nothing could get to him while Tobio's arms held him so near.

And Tobio would tell him about hell in a disinterested tone, but Shouyou could read the tiredness through it, and then he would ask about heaven, he would lace their fingers together and trace the angel's knuckles and press them to his lips, so soft and gentle despite the sharp teeth behind. He would promise to protect him from anything, fight every angel at once if they ever dared to harm him.

“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.” He would state, quiet but with the resolve of the ocean’s waves. And Shouyou would wonder if even hell could feel so pleasant by his side.

He would breathe him in, together with the dust and the moonlight, and he would drift into a light sleep, barely aware of his surroundings, with Tobio's chest rising and falling, and when the sky would turn as red as his hair, Tobio would dry his tears and kiss them away, and swear to be back again.

Shouyou sat silently, in the blinding light of the sky, his shoulders sunken and his gaze low in a concealed longing.

"Tobio," he whispered, fingers pressed to the black pendant he hid in his sleeve, and his breath trembled around his name, waiting, hoping for an answer that didn't come.

It wasn't time yet, every second ached in his chest, and he waited, sorrow, for his lover to keep his promise, and he swore to himself to be strong enough to fight anything, if it meant he could hear his name from Tobio’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and nothing new, everyone does demon/angel au at some point, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
